Đemo
Naoko pustije krajine, a zemlje rodnije i beskamene teško da igdje vidiš osim u brežuljastoj i jarugama izrovanoj dolini gdje se nadaleko razasuli komšiluci sela Korita, Oblaja i Sivopolja. Jedno radi toga što nigdje nije bilo žive vode, a i stoga što stanovnici onih sela imađahu čudnu sklonost da tamane drveta, grmlje, cvijeće... što leti, trči ili plazi njihovom zemljom, sve do stoke i onoga što posadiše svojom rukom. Zato izgledaše kao golija. Rijetko bi kada nad njom zalepršale ptice jer su ih na sve moguće načine plašili i ubijali. A kad bi tamo zalutao strani pas, digli bi za njim hajku kao da je to vuk ili medvjed. No ipak sela ne bijahu ni siromašna ni tiha: uza sve što jaruge godimice postajahu dublje i šire te usprkos čestoj suši, zemlja je davala što treba, a po stazama i brežuljcima orile se bojne pjesme i bojni pokliči. U čitavoj krajini ne samo ljudi i momci nego i sami dječaci izazivali jedan drugoga i pozivali se na megdan: »Hoćeš li da ti namjestim rebra?«... »Odmakni se dok si zdrav!«... »Udri, majčin sine, ili da te udarim!« — pa bezbroj sličnih uzvika povazdan. A s jeseni kad im kuće bijahu pune žita, vina i mrsa, kad zaređaju pirovi i derneci pa zimska sijela u djevojačkim domovima, grmjele puške i ubojite pjesme još žešće, pa se zadavale i povezivale rane. Najviše stoga jer momci jednog sela nisu dali onima iz drugog na sijelo ni s domaćim curama zaigrati u kolu. Tada kad bijahu više razdraženi i silovitiji, žandari se ustručavali i doći ili se pretvarahu da niti što vide ni što čuju; svi do žandara Davida Ličanina koji se među njima odomaćio. Momci iz Korita, Oblaja i Sivopolja govorahu da se ne boje nikoga do Boga i onoga što šalje poplave, krupe, suše, bolesti i smrti, a onda još groznijih prikaza i vukodlaka koji postaše od lešina poginulih ili podavljenih u jarugama. U jesen i zimi ne bijahu putovi i staze niti noću puste ali se nije čulo da bi ko išao sam: najmanje udvoje i oružani osim kuburama i handžarima, još i tikvicama punim svete vode, krstićima od tisovine i zrnjem tamjana. O vukodlacima i drugim utvarama pričale im babe i majke dok bijahu još u kolijevci, kao i to da rana nije junačka rana ako u nju ne može kudjelja vune. S takvim mislima i tako oružani i noću hodili, no glavnom cestom, bez druga teško i po danu, jer se na njoj viđalo što se nije moglo ni u snu vidjeti. Najmanje od tih silovitih momaka bojao se neki Sivopoljanin kojemu se pravo ime gotovo i zaboravilo; ne samo krajišnici nego i ukućani zvali ga jedino Đemo Brđanin o kome čuše u narodnoj junačkoj pjesmi. Taj Đemo bio je golem i snažan kao div, a srčan, pa mu i samu samcatu bile otvorene staze i puti k svima curama; ni cijela četa kršnih momaka ne bi ga smjela da zaustavi. Pod njegovim koracima rekao bi da se zemlja drmala, a ploče i toke na širokim prsima oštro zveckale. Jednom, a bilo podavno, ne mogavši se drugojačije svetiti, istrgne sebi dva prednja, zdrava zuba i otada govori nekako čudno. Smiješno je bilo, ali se ovome još niko ne pokuša nasmijati radi njegovih zuba. Bio je na glasu i kao rezbar pa djeljao gusle preslice, svirale i kutije za duhan, sve lijepo išarano i uglađeno, a po drvo išao čak u Javorinu. Đemo je često zalazio u Oblaj i u Korita, no poslije je počeo dolaziti samo u Oblaj gdje mu se dopala cura, Petrica Jakovljeva, zvana Sileša. Gotovo svaku veče bio kod nje na sijelu, idući i vraćajući se prijekom stazom i jarugama sve dok bijahu sušne. Tako cijelog ljeta, no u jesen iznad požutjele krajine prolomiše se oblaci, a jarugama poteče silna, mutna voda. Iz Sivopolja u Oblaj moglo se jedino glavnom cestom koja se daleko pružala među breščićima, preko jaruga. Sada i Đemo morade ovim drumom, ali je išao po danu i za vidjela vraćao se od Petričine kuće. Ta njegova Petrica imala, osim maćehe i oca tri godine mlađeg brata Stevicu i polusestru Anđu, malenu i crnokosu podobnu Petrici, i svi oni voljeli kršnog i srčanoga Đemu. Voljeli ga usprkos tome što je govorio šušlječući, a htio da ga svi razumiju. Kad mu ne bi smjesta odgovorili, nasrtao bi na ljude prskajući ustima: — Ili si lacmanin da ne znaš naš jezik? No s njima bijaše ljubazan, donosio im često darove, a za Petricu već godinu dana šara kovčežić u kome će držati đerdan, i neće ga znati da otvori niko osim njih dvoje. Dolazio češće, a kod njezine kuće kad bi ga zatekla noć, prenuo bi se kao iza sna, uzdahnuo i stao se opraštati. Petrica mislila da mu se teško rastajati, te bila ponosna radi njegove ljubavi i razglašene srčanosti. No Đemo ne bi pošao nadesno u Sivopolje nego ravno u pojatu Rade Ercegovca. A Petrica ga ne bi vidjela, kao ni to da je u prvi osvitak, krijući se, odlazio, nego je vezla ruho i pjevala kako junak razgoni svatove i otimlje sebi omiljelu djevojku. Uistinu Đemo, sam i noću, ne smjede proći cestom, baš kao i niko drugi. Kraj te ceste dizao se neki breščić koji se nije mogao podalje obići kad bi jarugama hučila voda jer samo tuda bijahu presvođeni mostovi. A na breščiću i u mrkloj noći vidjele se tri divlje suhe kruške kako strše nebu, i čulo se neko cviljenje i šum kao ni na jednom drugom mjestu. To bijaše dovoljno da i Đemi klonu noge i uzdigne se kosa na glavi, jer i oči i misli letjele k tome brdašcu sličnu Golgoti: na svakoj kruški bila po dva suha, duga ogranka i ravno ispružena, pa se činilo da su tri strašna krsta od kojih dopiru uzdasi i hropot. Kad prolaznik ne bi tamo gledao, zahvatio bi ga još veći užas: činilo se da brdašce za njim plazi, a krstovi iz tmine pružaju svoja krila da ga dohvate. Stanovnici Korita, Oblaja i Sivopolja znali su da je na tim granama izdahnulo mnogo njihovih djedova, jer bijahu još silovitiji od današnjeg pokoljenja: nikako se ne mogli okaniti stare navade svetiti se jedni drugima ubojstvom i paljenjem sjenika i kuća. Uzalud ih hapsili i po tamnicama vukli. A kad ubiše i serdara, general u Zadru zapovjedi da se na granje onih krušaka objesi svaki odrasli muškarac koga žandari i kolonaši zateknu po noći i s oružjem. A činili i još gore ne dajući sahraniti lešine nego su tako visile po nekoliko dana njišući se na vjetru i okupljajući gavrane. Kada napokon prestadoše ubojstva i palež, i vješanje prestade; kruške trnovače usahnu, a i gavrana je nestalo. Težačke sjekire nastaviše obarati svako drvce koje bi se poviše uzdiglo, no bojeći se onoga prokletog mjesta, ostaviše samo ona drveta slična krstovima, pa se zato još više otimale oči k njima. Uistinu, vješalo se na tom brežuljku podavno, ali proljetos dogodi se ondje nešto također strašno. Uoči Velikog petka cijelu noć lijevala kiša, tutnjilo, i samo gdjekoji blijesak parao tminu iz koje čuše neobične glasove, podobne jecanju i ropcu umirućeg čovjeka. Niko te noći oka ne zaže, i čim je svanulo, svi pogledi bijahu uprti na brežuljak gdje su stršile one divlje kruške, kao da će ondje saznati zašto je noć bila tako strašna. I ne pogledaše utaman: o grani srednje kruške njihalo se truplo čovječje zaogrnuto kabanicom i zato se činilo golemo kao div. Gledali izdaleka, bježali i opet se skupljali, ali niko i ne pomisli doći bliže da bolje vidi. Lešina visila cio dan, te još prije nego se poče sutoniti, zatvoriše se vrata i okanca na kućama. No već sjutradan obješenoga na kruški nije više bilo. Tad se čeljad u Koritima, Oblaju i Sivopolju prepadnu više nego da su na breščiću ugledali što i jučer. Ovaj slučaj postade tajanstveniji, pa su zamišljali kako se obješeni vrze po jarugama, krije ispod mostova, čak su zavirivali u ambare i u podrume s puškama i handžarima u ruci, a neki s tikvicama blagoslovene vode, s krstićima od tisovine i sa zrnjem tamjana. Istom poslije mnogo dana rekoše im da su lešinu skinuli žandari, a da to bijaše neki siromašni putnik izdaleka koji je zalutao u njihov kraj. No tada zamišljahu šta je sve jadnik pod onim divljim kruškama morao gledati i čuti kad se je, eto, objesio od straha i očajanja. Zato ono brdašce postade Koritima, Oblaju i Sivopolju još nemilije. To se zbilo kao minulog proljeća. Zatim je došlo ljeto puno žara i sjaja, blijeska srpova i kosa, te puno vreve znojnih kosaca i žetelica. A onda jesen s mirisom grožđa i vlažne zemlje, sa šarenilom lišća, s ojkanjem po učestalim dernecima, s puškaranjem i zveckanjem đerdana u kolu. I baš kad se ambari i podrumi napuniše i kad je svakog posla izvan kuće nestalo, postade doonda jasno nebo najprije sivo, zatim prošarano mrkobijelim oblacima, a nekoliko dana kasnije čitavo nebo jednolično se zacrni prolijevajući silnu vodu na zemlju, a žestok vjetar nastojaše da zagluši buku u divljim potocima. Kiša je dugo pljuštala, vjetrovi i jaruge hučali, a momci one krajine zagrtali se mrkim kabanicama ispod kojih se žario skerlet i bliještalo srebro na ječermama i oružju. Nekad se tako spremali za noćne bojeve, no sada išli k curama svaki u svome selu, a jedini Đemo Brđanin iz Sivopolja u Oblaj: došao bi pred večer; prospavao noć u pojati i vraćao se zorom kraj onoga breščića uz cestu. A ta njegova cura ne samo da bijaše lijepa nego i snažna, visoka, te prkosila svakome i ne strepila pred momcima kao druge. Ni maćehe ni oca nije se bojala niti kome umiljavala, a grstila se i na momke kad bi opazila da im kroz oči viri strah. Zato se htjela udati za junaka kao što je Đemo, i nejedanput rekla mu je da će poći za njega što je najsrčaniji i što joj dolazi sam samcat po noći. No te jeseni ipak je saznala da Đemo prespava u komšinskoj pojati kad bi ga zatekla noć i kad se ne bi moglo preko jaruga: očito se bojao glavičice i na njoj strašnih drveta. Petrica se namrgodi i jedva bi kadikad progovorila, nego je sve nešto smišljala i premišljala. Oko njezinih inače nasmješljivih usta zasjekle se duboke brazde, a pogled joj kao ukorno pitaše Đemu: — Jesi li ti isto što i drugi?... Bojiš li se? A one duboke brazde oko usnica zasjekla je misao: — Ne samo kukavica nego se još pretvara i laže! Jednog vjetrovitog i mutnog dana, malo prije nego što će sunce zapasti, Petrica i Đemo sjedili po običaju na kovčezima sami, a ukućani nešto dalje pokraj ognjišta. Đemo nemirno virkaše na prozorčić, a onda se diže: — Ja idem! — reče Petrici gledajući sa strahom u njezin zagonetni smiješak i strašne joj obrve. — Pričekaj — reče ona — još ćemo se razgovarati... Noćas je mjesečina, oblaci rijetki, pak će ti do Sivopolja biti lako. — Hvala Bogu... prespavat ću u pojati kao i dosad! — pomisli Đemo te iznova sjede na kovčeg. I razgovarahu se, razgovarahu... sve dok je pala noć, a dotad i večera bijaše gotova: pura s mlijekom i sir, jer nije bilo vrijeme da se kolju bravčad i svinje. Za vrijeme jela su šutjeli, a i kasnije nije se dalo razgovoru jer je Petrica svaki čas pogledala u Đemu kao da ispituje šta misli. Momak odjednom uzdahnu i, ne mogavši izdržati onaj pogled, ustane i prihvati za kabanicu... — Dobra noć!... Dobra ti bila! — rekoše jedno drugom, i niko da je što nadodao jer bijahu svikli da svaku noć odlazi u Sivopolje. Đemo je išao hitro ne obazirući se, no kad je bio tik uz pojatu, oču iza sebe Petričin glas: — Đemo, kuda ćeš?... Ovamo ti je, desno put! On premrije, stade kao ukopan i ne odgovori. — Ja sam te zaboravila nešto moliti — reče Petrica. — Je li već gotov onaj kovčezić za moj đerdan? Đemo se obveseli da nije što drugo, te odgovori ne razmišljajući i ne sluteći, što može biti: — Gotov!... Samo još redak zvjezdica pri dnu, te se i ne opaža da nije svršeno. Petrica je nešto razmišljala pa se onda privinu k njemu: — Pođi ga donesi!... Ujutru rano doći će tetka Anđa i Jeca, pak bih voljela da vide. Pođi sad odmah, još je rano, a ja ću te čekati. — Donijet ću ti ga sjutra... Nije o glavu! — Ne — reče djevojka oštrije. — Ja ću ga noćas postaviti modrom svilom, pa neka đerdan u kovčežiću jače bliješti... Molim te, pođi sad! Preko neba su bijesno letjeli oblaci i često zakrivali uštap, pa se zato pustom krajinom šuljale goleme sjene praćene šumom vjetra i bukom silne vode u jarugama. Đemo zatrnu pomislivši da će samac onim putem i u takvoj noći, a još više od sumnje da je Petrica saznala kako od straha noćiva u pojati i čeka zoru. Stoga i ne pokuša raspitivati ni odgađati do sjutra, nego opipa kuburu za pripašajem, strese dugom kosom i reče: — Hoću! Pa kad je već nekoliko odmakao, zamumlja - — Ili misliš da se bojim! A bojao se je i te kako!... — Samo da mi je napiti se vina ili rakije, odmah bi mi bilo lakše! — pomisli, ali ne smjede u curinoj kući da pita, jer bi volio i poginuti nego da ona sazna kako ga je strah. Spomenu se i Petričinih riječi da joj je i njegovo šušljekanje drago, jer je sjeća da je sam sebi istrgnuo dva prednja, zdrava zuba... te uvidi da je uzmaknuti nemoguće. Osim toga imao je na prsima ušiven tisov krstić s lijeve strane do srca, s desne nekoliko zrnaca blagoslovenoga tamjana, pa korači smjelo na glavnu cestu koja je vodila u Sivopolje, preko mostova, tik uz glavičicu obješenih. Sada, na otvorenu pustom polju, ispod neba kojim su letjeli crni oblaci, njihove sjene što su plazile zemljom činile se Đemi i strašnije i veće. Huka u jarugama, na cesti i u oblacima jačala, a pomrčina i svjetlost mjesečeva naglo se izmjenjivahu, te se samotnom putniku činilo da već nije na ovom svijetu. Pokušao je zapjevati, ali mu kroz grlo zapišta nekakav škriputljiv i plačan zvuk baš kao u novorođenčeta, a to ga još većma uplaši. Zatim prihvati kuburu u nadi da će ga osokoliti njezina grmljavina, no sjetivši se žandara Davida koji vreba i po noći, spusti ruku. Od sviju žandara i rondara jedino se nešto bojali toga Ličanina, doduše malena i vitka, no brzonoga, koji bi hvatao i prijavljivao momke radi najmanjeg prekršaja, a ne plašio se ni vukodlaka. Sad Đemo, od samog straha, zaželi da bi ga susreo: makar i njega kad već nikoga domaćeg neće vidjeti na putu koji opusti noć. Pregazi prvi i drugi mostić, posluša bučanje vode i zvižduk vjetra sve gledajući preda se, ali ne mogavši dalje izdržati, stane. Ustoboči se na cesti i pogleda k breščiću s divljim kruškama, pa istom tada oču kako ondje zavija i škripi kao da kosturi zubima škrguću i taru suhim rebrima jedan o drugog. Pričini mu se i to da su se ogranci krušaka s trakastim oblacima spojili, da ga opkoljavaju, k sebi privlače i zovu da se objesi. Gledajući i slušajući sve to, neki čudan val od brzih mravi uzleti mu hrptenjačom od krstiju do mozga: noge i ruke klecnuše mu, te postade nemoćan da hoda, da zove i da misli. Jedino je znao da se ne smije vrnuti i da mora donijeti kovčežić: inače bi se zauvijek osramotio, i Petrica ga ne bi više voljela. Stajao je tako ispruženih ruku i zgrčenih prstiju poput zvijeri što čeka smrt. A istog časa zakri oblak sve nebo, preko breščića zahuja jugovina i sasu mu u oči pregršt kapljica, te Đemo pomisli da je obnevidio. No kada zastade navala vjetra i kiše, Đemo progleda i tik uza se vidje slabašnu svjetlost: uzdrhta, premrije više nego da je pred njim buknuo najgolemiji plamen... Sad se iza toga malenog žiška poče micati nešto crno, pa poče rasti i rasti uvis tako strašno da se Đemo nije više ni bojao jer osjeti da je konac svemu i jer se njegovo tijelo bijaše posve okamenilo. Onda, iz te crne sablasti, naglo se pojavi i druga mnogo jača svjetlost... cio plamen: on ugleda živa čovjeka s kratkom lulicom u zubima i s malim fenjerom u ruci kako se diže iz svoga zakloništa. Đemi odmah žilama zastruja krv, srknu svjež uzduh pa osjeti u sebi toliko radosti i snage da mu se činilo kako nikada prije ne bijaše ni srčaniji ni jači. Od veselja htjede zagrliti toga neznanog čovjeka, no ovaj se, dižući fenjer uvis prodera: — Halt!... Kud ćeš u ovo doba? Đemo pogleda bolje i prepoznade žandara Davida. — Po nikakvu zlu... evo idem kući! — odgovori veselo. — To si ti, Đemo!... Od Petrice, a?... — Jest!... Nego te molim da me otpratiš do kuće jer me nešto zaboljelo pa se bojim ostati gdje na putu. — Može biti da i jest? — Boga mi! Svijest mi se vrti... — Bit će, ali ja ne mogu natrag s tobom. Od juče sam u patroli te sam jako umoran, a sad moram dalje, tamo preko Oblaja: naprijed, a ne natrag! — Ali... kad te molim! — Zaludu... molio ili ne molio! — Dakle nećeš? — I ne mogu i neću! Đemo pogleda naprijed gdje je na brežuljku među divljim kruškama stenjalo i uzdisalo, te i u pomrčini razabra nekakve prikaze što vise i prema cesti pružaju duge krakove. Sjeti se i obećanja da će kovčežić odmah donijeti i da je to kušanje njegove srčanosti, pa se razjari na sama sebe i na žandara: — Hoćeš i na silu! — zareža kroz stisnute zube i približi se na korak Davidu. — Što?... Ili misliš da ja — započe David, ali nije dogovorio jer ga Đemo velikim i snažnim rukama pograbi oko pasa, baci ga sebi preko ramena i stade trčati. Bježeći oču kako sa žandara najprije pade puška, a zatim iz korica sablja, i time osokoljen potrča još brže. A David se ne micaše kao da se od nenadanog napada onesvijestio, no odjednom poče Đemu udarati šakama u leđa i nogama u trbuh, ali on kao da i ne osjeti jer su prelazili baš ispod strašne glavice. Onako prignut ispod živog tereta nije vidio ništa do ceste pred sobom, ali zato u njemu uz strah bilo i nešto veselja, jer mu se činilo da je na njemu neprobojni štit koji ga brani od obješenih što se povukodlačiše. Istom kad je brežuljak ostao daleko za njima, Đemo, jako zadihan i znojan, spusti žandara na zemlju i reče: — A sada hajde sa mnom u kuću da se okrijepimo! David gledaše začuđeno kao da ne razumije šta se to dogodilo, a onda viknu: — Javno nasilje... pa još na žandaru u službi! Paragraf... paragraf... Osam godina teške tamnice! — Čuješ, Davide, ne prijeti jer si sada moj! Ti si bez oružja, a ja... evo vidiš!... Niko neće znati ko te je ubio! Žandar zadršće, ali ne toliko što se je prestrašio Đemine prijetnje nego što se sjeti da je izgubio pušku i sablju. Tada mu padahu na um paragrafi iz žandarskog reglemana, te reče meko: — Pusti me da nađem svoje oružje, pa nek ti je prosto! Kiša još uvijek lila i s njihovih kabanica curila voda, a negdje daleko tutnjilo kao da obojici prijeti radi onoga što učiniše. — Ne boj se, naći ćemo, jer ovim putem neće do sjutra nitko, a ja ću s tobom natrag u Oblaj. David se umiri, pristade, i domalo su u Đeminu podrumu gutali suho meso s pogačom i pili »hrvaštinu« kao vodu; govorili posve malo i samo od zadovoljstva hakali poput ljudi što se naslađuju iza teško obavljena posla. Istom onda kad su se vraćali, također po pomrčini i kiši, zavedoše življi razgovor. I jedan i drugi bijahu malko nakresani te hodili brzo ali neravno. Đemo je nosio ispod lijeve ruke kovčežić, a preko desnog ramena veliku buraču s »hrvaštinom«. — Kaži mi pravo zašto si išao kući, a sada se opet vraćaš u Oblaj — zapita David. — Pa evo vidiš: nosim Petrici kovčežić jer hoće da ga ima još večeras. — Dobro, ali zašto si htio da s tobom idem i ja? Da te je zaboljelo, ne bi me mogao trčeći nositi preko ramena kao jagnje! Đemo ne odgovori, već samo uzdahnu ne znajući što bi rekao. — Slušaj! Meni se čini da je tebe strah proći sam ispod one glavice!... Je l' tako? — upita ga iznova David. — Muči, ne kazuj nikome, tako ti Boga! — moljaše Đemo skrušeno kao još nikad u životu! — Ne kazuj, pak ću i ja šutjeti: niko neće znati da sam te nosio ni da si izgubio oružje. — Dobro, šutjet ćemo oba, ali bih želio znati čega se toliko bojiš? — Pa ko se ovuda ne boji proći? Protiv sablasti i vukodlaka ne pomaže snaga, ni puška, ni nož! — Čuo sam pripovijedati, ali svega toga nema. Ja sam u školi čuo: i pop i učitelj i sva pametna gospoda u gradu tako vele. — Ha, ha!... jer nisu ovuda išli po noći sami, pa kako ćeš da znadu. Prikaze se ne viđaju svukud nego samo ovdje... evo me i opet stade hvatati strah! — Prolazio sam i više puta, a ti bez druga nisi — zače govoriti David, no Đemo se ustavi i prošapta: — Muči!... evo nas!... Ja mislim da je blizu ponoć, i sad je najgore! Nebo se iznova prošaralo, i prema uštapu vukle se zemljom crne sjene oblaka, i huka vjetra jačala. Pružene ruke onih triju krušaka dizale se i spuštale k zemlji, pa se činilo da postaju čas kraće, a čas dulje, i mokra kora na njima gdjegdje i kadikad zasvjetlucala kao sablja. — Prihvati... prihvati me za ruku! — viknu Đemo. — Ah, kako dršćeš! Što ti je? — Pogledaj... pogledaj... to je strašno! — reče Đemo dubokim glasom i kao jecajući, te ne samo zažmiri nego još pokri oči rukama. — Da, i meni se čini... k nama se odonud nešto šulja Ali daj mi buraču da se napijem!... Brzo! No Đemo zače da pije prvi, a klokotanje vina u ogrljku njegovim se ušima činilo kao hropac obješenih. Zato mu se i tresla ruka kad je Davidu pružio vino, a onda mu se činilo da ovaj nikad ne svršava piti. — Eno i na mostu... za nama! — uzviknu Đemo, a od njegova životinjskog krika ispade Davidu burača iz ruke. — Gdje to?... Što je? — Tamo!... Pa još i odonud... ah! — Ja vidim samo nešto crno da se valja... i još... — Pa to je... ono! Trčimo dok nas ne opkole! — A gdje je moja puška?... Daj mi sablju! — vikaše David. No Đemo ne odgovori već stade bježati cestom vukući žandara, a zatim su trčali uporedo. Dahtali izgovarajući nerazumljive riječi i njima još više plašili jedan drugog, a stadoše tek na onom mjestu gdje je s Davida palo oružje. Nađoše i pušku i sablju, a tada im odlanu te se počeše zgledati: — A što je ono bilo? — zapita prvi David. — Ta sâm si vidio!... Ne znam pravo, no bilo je strašno! Ovo mi je prvi put da sam ovuda išao po noći, ali... ne govori nikomu! I nisu govorili, nego još nekoliko ondje postali kao zablenuti i kao da se za nešto stide jedan pred drugim. A onda se rastadoše, a niko ne spomenu izgubljenu buraču. David zaokrenu lijevo put dalekih Bubalovih Staja za brdom, a Đemo pravo k Petričinoj kući. Radi mnogih zgoda što ih je doživio ove večeri, brzaše u misli da je ponoć davno prošla, a uistinu bijaše dosta rano. Pogleda u zvijezde, no kako su ove, rijetke, hitro tonule među oblacima, zavrti mu se u glavi, i zaželi da se što prije nađe pod krovom. Petrica ga je nestrpljivo čekala, pa se i njoj činilo da je kasno. Još mnogo prije stala se bojati za Đemu i kajati što ga je navela da po onakvoj noći ide samcat putem kojim se niko drugi nije usudio proći. Kadikad se tješila da će se biti svratio gdje mu drago i čeka dan, ali sad nije znala bi li joj bilo ugodno da se dogodi ono što je slutila. Dok su njezini spavali, sjedila je na kovčegu podno svoga kreveta i prela, jer kod male uljanice nije mogla vesti. Vrata je ostavila samo pritvorena, da kad Đemo uđe, ne škriplju: čekala je i prisluškivala dugo, a napokon joj stadoše teći suze. — Može biti da je istina što su pripovijedali da se je onaj putnik od straha objesio ili da su ga objesile prikaze... Možda je Đemi ovo prvi put što ide bez društva u Sivopolje po noći?... Zašto sam ga natjerala da pođe? pitala sama sebe i ne mogaše da zaustavi plač. Kadikad je mislila da čuje korake, no to je vjetar zaklapao daščicom na prozorčiću, a onda bi Petrica ostavljala kudjelju te provirivala iako odanle nije mogla vidjeti cestu. Sada se je kajala i radi toga što mu nije dopuštala poljubiti usta nego se otimala i onda kad bi joj ljubio jagodice ili vrat. Ne zato što joj ne bi bio vrlo drag, nego da mu, od obijesti prkosi, a onda da pokaže kako je dragi Bog i njojzi dao snagu. Te večeri sjećala se kako Đemo ne uzmiče ni pred kim, a nje se boji i sluša je kao i mali Stevica: baš Đemo, najjači i najsrčaniji od svih momaka što ih je znala. Čekala je i čekala dugo, a vjetar začas prestade drmati. — Jest, to su njegovi koraci! — pomisli djevojka, zabrza presti kojekako i zapovjedi sebi da se ne diže. Uistinu bijaše to Đemo, s njegove kabanice curila voda i duga, smeđa kosa bila mu prilijepljena uz vrat i uz lice. Dok je zatvarao vrata, Petrica ga pogleda i, teško dišući spusti glavu ne bi li progovorio on prvi. Đemo se približi muče, rumen i smiješeći se, a Petrica ne mogavši dočekati njegovu riječ, ustade i zapita ga šaptom: — Jesi li donio? Momče se još uvijek smiješilo ne otvarajući usta, i Petrica od sumnje zatrnu. — A jesi li bio? — ponovi, jer joj se njegovo lice prividi čudnim i ne znade što bi mislila. — Dakako da sam bio! — odgovori napokon Đemo te jednom rukom zbaci kabanicu i pripašaj s kuburama, a drugom pruži joj išarani kovčežić. I baš kad joj htjede pokazati nedovršeni redak zvjezdica i kuka, Petrica ga, i ne pogledavši kovčežić, zagrli: — Ti si pravi momak, ti si moj! — reče, a onda, pomučavši, brzo nadoda: — I oprosti mi! Đemo je htjede pitati zašto ga moli da joj oprosti ali osjetivši na svome hladnom licu Petričin vruć dah, priljubi se uz njena usta prvinom otkad se znaju. Nije se branila niti izmicala kao prije, nego samo disala brže i jače ga privijala k sebi: bit će da tek sad osjeti snagu pravog poljupca i ne zaželi prekinuti onaj i slatki i strašni osjećaj. Sad nije htjela drugo nego utonuti duboko u neznano i neokušano milje i biti svladana od junaka kao što je Đemo ali on svakako htjede pokazati lijepi kovčežić i pripovijedati kako je, sam samcat, bio u Sivopolju i vratio se. Već poče da pokazuje kako se išarani zaklopac otvara, i da govori, no Petrica, naslonjena uz krevet, iznova se priljubi njegovim ustima. U isto doba žandar David koračaše neravnom stazom iz Oblaja prama Dračevici. Vjetar je sve jače šumio preko ogoljela grmlja na brdu, a sve crniji oblaci zastirahu nebo, i David svojom oblaćenom puškom tapkaše pred sobom, da ne zaluta. Opet ga stala plákati kiša, i opet ožedni, te mu pade na um izgubljena burača, a onda i sve drugo što ga je snašlo one večeri. David još nikad ne bijaše zaljubljen, pa mu dolažahu na um grke misli i srdita pitanja upravljena samu sebi: — Zašto je trebalo onoj budali skitati se iz Oblaja u Sivopolje po noći?... Nosio me kao vreću, a onda me ustrašio i tako osramotio dva puta! Da ne bijaše njega mogao sam već davno biti u Teskerinoj krčmi... A radi koga?... I zašto?... Kakav je taj vražji kovčežić da ga moraju razgledati baš večeras kad sam ja u službi! Potezao je dimove iz svoje kratke lulice, no pošto nije vidio ni vatre ni dima, ne išlo mu pušenje u slast. Osjećaše jedino žeđ i umor, te mu bijaše najveća želja prispjeti u krčmu da se napije i legne. Kako je počelo studiti, hvataše ga drijern, te okupljale misli o srčanosti, ljubavi i o strahu, no u taj čas nijedan od tih ljudskih osjećaja ne mogaše da pravo shvati. Rvući se u pomrčini s vjetrom i snom, ukaza mu se do staze visoki crni kuk, te uvidi kako je do krčme Bubalovih Staja daleko. Noge mu klecale, drhtao je i slušao kako zvižduče vjetar, te osjećao kako mu se zavlači studen pod mokru vojničku odoru. Hladna jesenska zora već je počela šarati uznemirene oblake i žandaru Davidu s visokog brda priviđala se drugojačija nego Đemi na cesti kojom se vraćao u Sivopolje. A oba ta druma bila jednako pusta, i osvjetljavao ih isti jesenski dan koji može podušiti mrakom i vodom ali i zasjati vedrinom radosnoga proljeća. Jugoslavenska njiva, 1922.